In recent years, demand for access to fast mobile wireless data for mobile electronic devices has fueled the development of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) communication system (hereinafter “LTE system”). End users access the LTE system using mobile electronic devices (known as “user equipment,” or equivalently “UE”) including appropriate electronics and software modules to communicate according to standards set forth by 3GPP. Discussions and research are currently directed toward a next generation communication protocol (e.g., 5G).